


Watcher on the rooftops

by NoxVentus98



Category: Original Work, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxVentus98/pseuds/NoxVentus98





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A shadowed pair of figures stand on a platform adrift in a sea of metal, the whistles of steam and lightning streak and roar across it. Across the din I can hear nothing. I watch as they trade blow after blow one desperately trying to hit the other with his sword. However it never happens. A moment before every strike, the other, a peculiar looking being with tail and horns simply disappears leaving behind a barrage of what seem to be arrows tearing into the swordsman.

Suddenly the strange figures movements take a different tone. Almost . . . sexual!? He takes his dick out and begins to masturbate in front of his opponent sending out waves of magic. In spite of my efforts to avoid it they manage to hit me as well. All the sudden my body reacts against my will and my member begins to harden. My body begins to crawl closer as panic overtakes my mind! Luckily the spell seems to have faded fast. Although my dick has begun to leak.

I regain focus and begin to watch again unaware of the lust building within.

The battle has taken a turn and I can now see the figures a little better, the one with horns wearing a strange suit of red and black, red hair adorning his pale figure he has summoned a glowing circle that holds aloft his opponent. On their person an entirely green and white outfit with a long cap and brown pants that part to show more tanned skin and a massive dick with a blonde bush resting on top. He begins to rub himself furiously as he is held in the air and I see a seal has etched itself into his stomach.

The magic circle breaks and he comes falling into a roll, with power gathering at the tip of his sword he lunges for the horned one.

For once the hit lands.

The other begins to shake, and shake, and shake. Be it in anger or excitement I can not tell by the look upon their face. Their skin begins to darken to a red and they grow taller. Waves of lust begin to overtake me at the sight as they grow into a monstrous form towering above the other they simply snatch them up through the air and sit them upon their cock, a now enormous thing that is sure to cause problems to recipient but as they pull the figure’s ass onto their cock and begin fucking him in earnest, the blondes dick begins to grow as the massive thing is pushed in and out with no regard.

As they quickly find relief cum gushes out of the smaller ones dick and ass as his stomach bulges with the weight of its gift. The demon shoves a plug they conjure straight into his ass to keep the treat in and summons a portal clearly ready to go with his prize under arm, until . . . his eyes meet mine and suddenly I know.

He is my lord. I walk towards him saying no words. I feel no discomfort from the mess I have made in my suit even sticky and clammy as it is. I feel only the need to devote myself to this magnificent being who can bring such great pleasure.

As I get within reach of his grasp he snaps his fingers and my suit opens up to display my dick. Another and it grows. As he smiles at it I feel proud to have brought pleasure to my master. He picks me up with his free hand and shoves his mouth on my dick sucking and sucking till suddenly I cum and he sucks even harder. The muscles of his giant tongue wrap around my dick and squeeze producing endless pressure as it convulses spilling my seed into his mouth. The pressure continues and a pressure begins to form in my sack as my balls also begin to empty themselves into my lord. As the pleasure fades I notice in my drowsy state the injury the swordsman managed to inflict on him fades away.

And so with the swordsman and I in arm he walks into that inviting darkness and the metals, lightning and steam that have long been my home fade from my vison leaving only my master. So begins my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we came out of his portal of darkness I found us by a throne. I myself was unceremoniously dropped on the floor as he walked towards it he started to shrink and shifted the swordsman to hold him in his tail.

I quickly picked myself up with a smile on my face to find him missing? In a panic I quickly walk towards the throne to get a better look around the room when something slimy grabs my arms and hoists me into the air! I hear a booming clap and all my clothing comes just poofs away. Shortly after I feel something begin to probe my rear entrance and I am starting to feel well and truly excited! It must be Master playing with me! I attempt to wiggle my butt back but the appendage simply falls back and continues to wet my ass.

Now in a more stable position I take a moment to examine the full situation as there is quite a full view from this exciting position. As I turn my head to examine the room I see there is a very nice carpet I missed earlier leading up to the throne and the entire place seems to be made of stone? I haven’t seen it outside of holovids. Either way the important part is as I finished looking around I spotted Master! He is obviously very busy at the moment taking care of the swordsman who seems to have come around. He is now wearing horns just like master and is playing what looks like quite a fun game with the swordsman bouncing upon Master’s cock. Up and down, and up and down he goes. I am enjoying the show when when the horned swordsman cums and falls off of master’s cock landing on the throne. I hope Master will want to play it with me! He is after all coming over here right now! Master is the best! Master is coming to play with me! Master is the one who brought me here! Master is the one who took me from . . from . . where? Where am I from? Why don’t I remember? Why am I calling this admittedly sexy man Master? This isn’t me!

With that thought to bolster me I begin to attempt to fight against the bonds in my mind but as soon as I do I am stricken by wave after wave of lust upon every movement and it weakens my control of my body. My cock leaks and I notice that the . . . one who I CALLED Master is now standing in front of me with a curious look on his face. Just genuinely puzzled. Continuing my weakening struggles I spit out at him viscously “What? Did you think that spell would keep its effect forever? You just picked up a random guy on a metal planet and expected magic to actually be permanent let alone work!? Literally half my functions have been replaced by now! You must be kidding me!” I stop for a moment to take a breath and he waves a hand, a tentacle shoves its way into my mouth slithering down my throat burning hot. I am very potently reminded of my situation and attempt to fight through my arousal and focus on him.

He is pacing in a slightly agitated manner but the smirk is still present on his face as he says “It doesn’t matter where you come from or what you are so long as you can feel lust . . you are mine. My name is not important to you. You shall call me Master.” He quickly meets my eyes and I feel . . . something. . .? but it is gone to fast for me to recognize and he continues speaking “ Speaking of which,” “Tyler your job from now on will be to take care of my various conquests when I feel like it. You should be very happy. It is one of the best positions in the castle. The demon Haggeth will be your warden and your guide, he will take care of your needs, inform you of your duties and” he takes a short pause as his eyes gain an unsettling glint rest on the now so named Haggeth’s thrusting tendrils “he will punish you if you fail and rectify your lack of knowledge or your lack of proper training.” Here he takes a leisurely step away from me and starts walking away. As a final parting remark he simply states “The mind control was for your benefit, you were mine the second you started watching.”

I watch as he slowly exits the throne room lightly tugging on the swordsman to follow him who does so with great delight. The moment they fall into shadows Haggeth begins to use even more force and leaks out some type of liquid slime that makes my areas feel super sensitive and burn even harder. At my back door another smaller tentacle with a bulb shape starts to try to enter but my ass is to tight. I think viciously ‘Good! The least I can do is make this hard for them!’. As it pulls back I assume they have he recognized his inability to fit any more in.

Reveling in having at least a small amount of power to resist this I almost miss a glow forming in the corner of my eye. I catch the bulb tipped tendril glowing a deep blue when it darts forward! I quickly lose sight of it until it arrives at my entrance again! I feel my rim start to expand as if a force had grabbed onto every edge of it. The bulb quickly slithers inside and the force is reversed! Now my entrance was contracting forcefully onto both the tentacles the unadorned one bringing burning slime, the bulb-tipped one now brought with it a freezing sensation as it crawled within me. As it explored it managed to find my prostate. It grabbed onto that section and started (eating?) the slime that had started to fill my moist cavern. As it expanded it started to shove on my prostate bringing me dangerously close to cumming but I managed to resist even as it quickly readjusted to press on everything but my prostate.

I had just begun to relax into this half-lustful half-restful state when a massive wave of pleasure raced through me, and again, and again, and again as I found the bulb pounding the slime into my prostate like a drum. I came massive amounts onto the carpet overwhelmed. The tentacle in my ass began to convulse and spill seed inside quickly inflating me with the plug the tentacles made. The tentacle in my mouth however quickly shoved it self down my throat and also started to convulse. What it brought was quite different I found. Balls the size of small pests, covered in more burning slime began to tumble down my throat into my stomach to rest in the cum bath that had just arrived. The tentacles rested a bit inside me before slithering out slowly leaving my sore and used body to fall the short distance to the floor where the slime dripped out of my ass and slowly began to pool around me. Haggeth did not speak he simply morphed his tentacles back into his eye and waited. Watching me. I took the moment to rest. To try and ignore the burning everywhere and the weight in my stomach. Darkness once again overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I’m kinda embarrassed that I passed out again. Even with the fucking Haggeth gave me I’m usually more sturdy than this. I’ve waded through tougher storms than that (even if it was with proper protection). At that thought I panic “Hey! You better not be capable of getting me pregnant!”

He begins to speak “I have deposited your necessary care packets, when they have expired they will come out and I will have to replace them. I am looking forward to it.” I shudder as I imagine him doing that thing again even as a tingle of desire pools in my groin. “I can see you are too little one.” He finished with bellowing laugh. I realize that the reason it was so loud was because he was saying it in my head. I feel a bit stupid because it isn’t like he has a mouth to talk with.

As we approached a door that had quite a few . . . . sounds coming from it he stopped and turned to me “Your first job will be to clean out Megaman’s room. He is a data construct and living being so his room is a bit complicated. Your task will be to fix the wiring for the servers. You were chosen for this task because you are believed to be competent in technology. Can you do this task without further aid?”

I am a little shocked he actually asked me however. . . “Yes I can do that. I have had extensive practice maintaining the systems for my colony on my homeworld.” I say while nodding my head. I can't risk upsetting my new owners or convincing them I am not worth any care.

“I will be waiting here, if you have any further questions you must come out and ask me.”

With that he just leans against the wall by the door and I go in. The sounds get even louder as I venture in. There is little light but my eyes have already been adapted to deal with such situations.I can see the servers over on the wall and I go over and remove the protective plating exposing the wiring. I can see that their appears to be no problems with the wires in the front so I squeeze myself into the massive case past the first few wires. I keep squeezing through the black cords and see that at the back some of them had gotten unplugged. I feel thoroughly drenched in the oils from the wires and know I am going to ask that weird guy how clothing gets cleaned around here after this. Even more uncomfortable it is causing my pants to cling to my dick and rub it with every movement. I quickly plug them back up and the noises stop. A low humming sound starts to vibrate on the air.

As I attempt to squeeze back through the cords to the now lit room I notice that they seem to be squeezing my limbs into place! They start to wrap around my arms snaking their way through my legs and lifting me into the air as I try to shove them off to little effect.

I feel them start to shove at my rear and my shorts rip before their rough handling immediately followed by the cord squirting a burst of fluid against my ass and slapping it as it falls away. It is quickly replaced by another that leaves me feeling tingly. Everytime it rubs against my ass a burst of electricity goes shooting towards my dick through my ass and it quickly gets hard shoving against the confines of my shorts.

As it starts to shove in while sending pulses into my body I hear someone laughing! “Wow they really like you! Do you want to stay here and play a little longer?” A cord quickly shoves into my mouth down my throat choking me and pulses sending more shocks through my body! He speaks again “Don’t worry you can play with them before deciding but I think it might be interesting if I could get into your systems. Maybe infect you with virus to make you lubricate forever?” As he finishes speaking the cords tighten again and the one in my ass flexes and taps my prostate. It starts to charge a pulse causing a tingling sensation on my prostate overwhelming me for a moment before I adapt. It quickly fires off the charge right in my ass, the pulse electrifying my whole body but causing intense stimulation to my ass and prostate making it go numb as my dick convulses and shoots soaking my boxers and starts pushing through landing straight on the cords mixing with the oily mess already saturating them.

Even after I recover from the orgasm the cord keeps batting around inside my ass but the rest of the cords let go so I go to pull it out but as I do a gush of oil comes spilling out. I groan from the pleasure and at the thought of possibly having to come in and clean this all up later. I quickly run out of the cords only to find what must be the resident of the room waiting for me. He is wearing a tight black jumpsuit with purple and yellow armour covering his head, arms and legs and a giant blue node in the center of his chest. His jumpsuit is straining to hold in his cock as it pushes against the black fabric by his stomach.

As I finish examining him he runs over and catches me by the shoulder and whispers in my ear “Does the view satisfy you? Or do you need to run a closer examination like my server ran on you? Come back anytime.” he finishes with a chuckle and shoves me towards the door.

As I check outside Haggeth looks me over and remarks “Looks like you don’t take very good care of your clothes. You only get a repair once a week. . . . If you can get them to last that long. Come on you have another two appointments before you are allowed sleep.”


End file.
